Luna es Nega
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: AU de "Llamadas" en donde Luna era Nega. Homenaje a Banghg. Habra Lincoln x Sam.
1. Cp 1

**N/A: Esta es un UA de Llamadas que se me ocurrió y luego le pedí autorización a Banghg. La idea fue en que una de sus hermanas hizo la denuncia y la que se me ocurrió fue: Luna. Y más tarde le pediré a Banghg autorización en donde Lisa era Nega y que nunca creyó lo de mala suerte solo tomo por idiota a sus hermanas para seguirles el juego y luego se me ocurrirá un AU de NSL en donde Lisa apoya a Lincoln y les dan un castigo a sus hermanas y a sus respectivos padres. (E incluso uno con Linka y Levi)**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni el fic son de mi propiedad.**

Lincoln Loud ya no era más el mismo niño de antes. Su vida se había vuelto un total infierno por culpa de sus hermanas. Pero en especial Lynn. Creyeron que daba mala suerte y lo obligaron a ponerse en un traje de ardilla. Ya que creían que toda la mala suerte la volvía en buena suerte. Incluso Lisa apoyo a toda su familia con una teoría que lo probaba y con la teoría secundaria que decía que el traje evitaba que la mala suerte se "desapareciese". Hasta vendieron sus cosas pensando que estaban infectadas de mala suerte y pensando que se prenderían fuego. Pero todo eso cambio cuando alguien los denuncio.

Una noche mientras el pobre de Lincoln dormía en el traje, en la casa, Luna, la tercera hermana mayor se levantó en silencio, saliendo de su habitación, dejando a Luan dormida.

Retomando con lo de Luna, ella fue al baño, prendió la luz, y salió por la ventana secretamente para que nadie ni Lincoln la oyese, ya que pensarían que ella también "da mala suerte" y la echarían de la casa.

Camino unas cuadras hasta que ella llegase a un árbol y se subiese escondiéndose entre las ramas y las hojas y desde ahí, saco un celular y su número marco "911"

Tardaron segundos hasta que la otra Línea comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Policía? Qué bueno que los llame. Porque quiero reportar un caso de abuso infantil. El caso es el de Lincoln Loud. Porque veras fue forzado a dormir en el patio aun si sus padres no estaban, pero para cuando se disculpó lo obligaron a usar un traje de ardilla. Si crees que miento pregúntale a su vecino o ve por EBay que donde ahí vendieron sus muebles. Como oyes. Vendieron sus muebles. Por sin mencionar fotos. Y tuvo que utilizarlo todos los días y se desmallo por deshidratación. Lo castigaron por quitarse el traje y le valió verga. Tiene que usarlo hasta en la escuela. Todo esto se originó por que Lincoln quiso solo un tiempo a solas que no es mucho pedir. Pero al final todo se salió de control, si creen que miento como dije nuevamente vayan a su casa de una vez por todas y arréstenlos menos a una de sus hermanas cuyo nombre es Luna Loud. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿De dónde supe todo esto? Soy solo alguien que termino huérfano por abuso infantil y quedo traumado por ello. Pueden decirme... Nega. - termino de contar Luna a través del teléfono a la policía todo ese maltrato infantil haciéndose pasar por un desconocido con un montón de traumas para salvar a su hermanito favorito.

-Espero que seas feliz Lincoln en tu nueva Vida. No olvidare esos bellos tiempos. Te salve Linky. Espero que me lo agradezcas pronto. Cuida mucho de Sam. Espero que te pudras Lynn. Todo esto es tu culpa. - comienza a Llorar. -Todo. - llora con una mirada triste.

Ella fácilmente pudo reconocer su error. Ya que desde que Linky era un bebe, lo había cargado en sus brazos y siempre estando ahí para él. Pero fue dominada por alguien menor que ella, pero ahora tuvo el valor de enfrentarse.

Enfrentándose delatando a las autoridades.


	2. Cp 2

**Saludos a:**

 ***Anacoreta.**

 **Respuestas de los reviews:**

 ***BigDragon500: A que te refieres con torturar a Lincoln si Lisa era Nega. Solo dije que en otra de mis historias iba a hacer que Lisa era Nega ya que jamás había creído lo de la mala suerte y que eso no es más que un mito al igual que Robin Hood, las evidencias históricas afirman que el jamás existió. (Solo pongo un ejemplo)**

 ***J. Nagera: ¿Con que el cuadro que escribí no se compara con el de "Llamadas? Oye, he leído la versión de "Llamadas" de Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei (Ahora HelblindeScarlet1234) y lo escribió a su modo. Y sobre lo de Banghg que esta sin actividad. Mira quizás sus actividades personales no le dejan hacer sus historias y por eso. Solo supongo pues.**

Luego de que Luna hiciera la denuncia a la policía anónimamente por su celular por el bien de su Linky. Toda la familia se encontraba en la comisaria. Los policías intentaban hacerle abrir los ojos a los padres de lo que hicieron, pero su hipocresía mezclado con su ego y por lo de la mala suerte no dejaban de decir una y otra vez que si amaban a sus hijos y que Sus vidas estarían mejor sin su único hijo varón. Eran tan hipócritas que les costaba admitir que Lincoln no era el causante de las peleas en su casa.

Aunque para las hermanas, en especial Lynn, que quería agredir a Lincoln por quitarse el traje y que ahora toda su familia se iría a la mierda, pero Luna no porque hizo lo correcto y no quería esperar a agredir a Lynn por insultar y desearle lo peor como la muerte a su único hermanito, cuando Lincoln aparecio.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO LINCOLN! ¿¡PORQUE TE QUITASTE EL TRAJE?! ¡¿PORQUE MANDASTE NUESTRA FAMILIA A AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?- no pudo terminar de maldecir a Lincoln porque Luna se avento contra ella.

\- ¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ¡NO TE METAS CONMIGO! - Grito Lynn queriendo huir de Luna.

\- ¡¿QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD!? ¡TU DESTROZASTE A ESTA FAMILIA! ¡TU Y TU ARCHIRECONTRAPUTO EGO LO HIZO Y LO PEOR FUE QUE YO HICE LA DENUNCIA!

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Lynn con la voz entre cortada viendo que una de sus hermanas las habían traicionado.

-La otra noche yo salí y me oculte en un arbol y delate todo. El motivo es porque yo era la favorita de Lincoln y ustedes le pagaron todo lo que les han hecho con golpes.

Pero toda esa verdad de que ella antes estaba de su lado y ahora la mala suerte le lavo el cerebro fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡COMO PUDISTE ESTAR DE ACUERDO CON NOSOTRAS Y LUEGO NOS APUÑALAS! ¡TU...! ¡TU...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Lynn como una desquiciada asustando a Leni , Lori y Luan mientras corría hacia Luna gritando toda angustiada. - ¡PAGARAS POR TO...!- pero esto casi les da un infarto a todas. Ya que Luna la golpeo en su cara y le atravesó su feo y repugnante rostro con sangre saliendo con sus sesos en sus manos.

\- ¡Ya cállate perdedora de mierda y mala hermana! - retiro su mano dejando caer el cadáver de su ex-hermana Lynn.

-Luna... ¿Tu hiciste la denuncia? - pregunto Linky.

-Si, no podía dejar que mi hermano favorito lo maltrataran. Además, supe que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de mi error.

-Gracias Luna. - todas corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla. Pero los oficiales que arrestaron a sus padres arrestaron a Luna por homicidio sin importar que fuese su familiar, pero ya no lo era, no era más que una pinche egoísta que tendría una vida llena de lujurias, pero sin nadie que la acompañara, totalmente sola.

-Linky... Cuida bien de Sam.- dijo Luna con tristeza sabiendo que no volvería a ver a su hermanito en cuanto hiciera una deuda con la sociedad y que cuidara de su novia e incluso sus hermanas

-Ok eso hare.

Y esa fue la despedida de los dos hermanos con una promesa que cumplirían.


	3. Cp 3

**Respuestas:**

 ***J. Nagera: Si fue sádicamente perfecto y satisfactorio. Es que veras necesitaba que alguien interviniese cuando Lynn dijo eso de que deberían haberlo abortado o dado en adopción. Ok entiendo lo que me quisiste decir antes y lo entiendo. Gracias por que te guste mi estilo, jejeje.**

 **Saludos a:**

 ***Anacoreta**

 ***necrowarrio**

 ***vlackfz**

Unos días luego de la muerte de Lynn y del arresto de Luna a 30 días en el reformatorio juvenil, no celebraron el funeral de Lynn ya que todos la odiaban por lo que hizo y lo que iba a decir de su hermano de que deberían haberlo abortado en especial los equipos de los deportes ya que estarían mejor sin esa culiada de Lynn, ya que cuando se trata de deportes lo transforma todo en peleas que para más tarde se vuelven en una competencia. Solo abrieron el ataúd para escupir en su puto cadáver de mierda para luego del entierro bailar en su tumba para desearle un mal y jodido viaje al infierno en donde se pudrirá el resto de su otra vida y pagar sus pecados más grandes.

Pero en cuanto a Luna que tras 30 días iba a salir, solamente espera que su hermano cumpla la promesa de cuidar y proteger de Sam. No le importaba que se quedara ahí encerrada un tiempo. Hizo justicia en proteger a su hermano favorito y en deshacerse de aquella peli castaña deportista

Y a la familia Loud, para ellos todo había vuelto a la normalidad, volvieron a ser una familia, ya mandaron a la mierda aquel traje apestoso de ardilla, la puteada que pusieron encima de la seguridad de su hermano y ya no lo volverían a culpar de lo malo que ocurría.

Un día mientras caminaba luego de salir del arcade, para poder sentirse alegre, recuperar el tiempo perdido se fue a sentar en una banca del parque a descansar un poco. Desde lejos vio a Sam entrando a la tienda de música.

Lincoln recordó la promesa que le cumplió a Luna: De cuidar y proteger a Sam por el resto de su vida ya que pensó que no se merecía estar con ella luego de como trato a su hermano, pero luego hizo justicia.

Pero aun así con decirle a Sam lo siento no bastaba.

Así que Lincoln a la tienda decidido y declararle a Sam su amor.

Pero en privado.

Lincoln vio a Sam desde lejos y se sintió algo de tímido de lo que iba a hacer.

Nunca se sintió así.

Ni siquiera con Ronnie Anne.

Aunque ella no amaba a Ronnie Anne, fue forzado por un capricho de Lori y le importaba un carajo lo que Lori iba a hacer.

Ya era grande para tomar sus decisiones así que entonces fue hacia ella para luego salir por la puerta de salida y declararle su amor.


	4. Final

**Respuestas:**

 ***J. Nagera: No te sientas mal se lo merecía y ahora tomará un buen viaje hacia el infierno en donde se pudrirá por el resto de su puta vida, jejejejeje. Bueno aquí va el siguiente capítulo en el que habrá el Samcoln dedicado a ti.**

 **Saludos a:**

 ***cartman6x61**

 **Pronto voy a hacer un fic de acerca de cómo "Sleuth or consequences" debió terminar ya que lo odiaron todos en especial MontanaHatsune92, y en homenaje a él, por el comportamiento de las hermanas.**

 **Y un fic de "City Slickers" ya que me dio un poco de bronca como Ronnie Anne no quiso revelar que él y Lincoln era de Royal Woods y ya se harta y no la quiere volver a ver.**

 **Capitulo Final:**

-Hola Sam.- intento Lincoln saludarle a la novia de Luna sin sonar tímido por declarársele.

-Ah... Hola Lincoln. - le saludo Sam felizmente al hermano de su hermana.

-Jum... Si hola... Uhhh... Podemos hablar ¿en privado? - le pregunto.

-Si claro. - le dijo y los dos fueron por la puerta de salida.

\- ¿Y dime que querías hablarme?

-Pues te empezare con esta pregunta: ¿Luna te ama? ¿Te ha sido fiel?

-Pues si ¿Algún problema? - pregunto la rubia-azulada seria.

-Es que la verdad hubo un momento en el que vi a mis ojos que Luna no fue tan fiel como dices. Hace tiempo un tutor llamado Hugh que venía de Inglaterra, pero cuando mis hermanas lo vieron cayeron totalmente embobadas, incluso Luna. Intento conquistarlo sin importar lo que a Hugh le pasara y mis estudios y que me quedara de grado le valió verga. Pero lo peor fue cuando Lynn perdió un partido de Baseball y ella no supo cómo aceptar su derrota, convenció a todas hasta Lisa construyo una teoría, se dice que no cree en Robin Hood, pero en una superstición sí. Pero lo peor fue que me sacaron de la casa, vendieron mis cosas y me obligaron a usar un traje. Cada vez que se rompía lo arreglaban y luego me pegaban y hasta Luna lo hizo. - le conto Lincoln sobre lo de

-No... No puede ser. - dijo Sam con la voz entre cortada.

-Si y no solo eso. Me amenazaba, me pegaba con su guitarra y me dejaba sordo su música. - dijo el albino en serio.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿¡COMO PUDO LUNA HACERTE ESO?! ¡IRE A CORTAR CON ELLA EN ESTE INSTANTE AHORA MISMO! - grito Sam para ponerle fin a lo que ella y Luna tenían.

-No de hecho no hace falta. - dijo deteniéndola.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque todo eso cambio cuando ella hizo la denuncia inanimadamente y me conto que lo hizo por protegerme. Pero fue arrestada cuando mato a mi hermana... No ya no era más mi hermana. No era más que una mala perdedora que no supo nunca perder y sus planes de ser una deportista famosa valían verga. Pero retomando el tema es que ella me prometió que como después de lo que me hizo no merecía estar contigo ella me hizo un juramento de que yo cuidara de ti por el resto de su vida. - le conto el peliblanco a Sam sobre el juramento que le prometió a su hermana Luna ahora en la cárcel.

-Yo... La verdad... Eso fue muy lindo Lincoln, pero... Nosotros somos de distinta edad. - le dijo Sam.

-Oh... Entiendo...- dijo El albino Desilusionado. - Si no quieres ser mi novia. - Se iba a ir, pero Sam lo detuvo.

-No espera, si quiero ser tu novia. - le dijo Sam la verdad.

-Jeje, sabía que lo dirías. - le dijo Lincoln seductoramente y la besaba tiernamente en sus labios sellándose su amor.


End file.
